Until now, such a terminal has been known that an electric wire press-fitted portion which is press-fitted to an electric wire and a connection portion in which a fitting hole is formed are provided, an internal thread is formed in the fitting hole, and this terminal is connected to an opposing terminal by screwing a bolt into the internal thread (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Also, such another terminal has been known that an outer shell portion is formed on a connection portion and then a nut formed as a separate body is fixed onto this outer shell portion, so that an increase in a manufacturing cost due to the cutting process of an internal thread is suppressed (see Patent Literature 2, for example).